


The Pretend Girlfriend

by snowzone5



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, F/M, Mileven, Soulmates, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowzone5/pseuds/snowzone5
Summary: Mike gets beaten up badly in school during lunchtime. In the hospital El suggests away for him to avoid being bullied by Troy.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 25
Kudos: 61





	1. Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> There are three specific “looks” for El that inspired me for this story. In the “Day 353” scene with El in the void (youtube it if you can’t remember it :) 
> 
> 1: The look on her face when she says kneels down and just before she says “Mike”. The look of longing is heartbreaking. The lighting on her face is perfect.
> 
> 2: Before she puts up her hand to touch his cheek, and just after Mike says Eleven? Again perfect lighting and the look on her face. The lighting guy for that shot is a genius.
> 
> 3\. Mike collapses the antenna, and gets up to leave, El turns around and the expression of sadness on her face is devastating. I read on the internet that “Eleven crying is the saddest thing on earth”. I believe it.
> 
> Anyway, if you can picture the way El looks and dressed in that scene, you have what I was envisioning for her look this entire story.

The second day of school and she still didn’t feel like wearing the pretty dress that her dad bought for yesterday. He just looked at the jeans and the dark plaid shirt she was wearing and rolled his eyes. He saw the look in her eyes and knew better than to question it.

The truth was she didn’t  _ feel _ pretty, so wearing that dress wasn’t going to help anyway. If she wore she knew she was going to have to wear her training bra. Being cinched up like she was in traction was beginning to feel like a trap. Mrs. Byers said she  _ had  _ to get used to it. She could develop large boobs quickly and besides every girl had to go through it.

El had almost laughed in her face, but she had more respect for Dad’s girlfriend so she just said, “I’ll be happy if I develop  _ anything _ .”

“You will sweetie, just wait.”

So she decided to wear the jeans and shirt untucked today, but wear the training bra anyway. She thought she looked a little like some backwoods farm kid but at least she was as comfortable as she could be.

“What else am I in for when I become a  _ young woman.”  _ Mrs. Byers grimaced a little and then said, “Ok I guess we need to talk.”

El had suspected it was something nightmarish like what she was listening to.. “Oh great. That’s juuuuust great. No boy is going to put up with that. I guess I can say goodbye to any boyfriend.”

“Maybe it won’t be so bad, sweetie. Every girl is different, but let me tell you, when a boy really likes you, loves you even. He won’t think twice. He knows it’s part of growing up for a girl. You are a pretty girl El, you are going to have to wave a burning torch back and forth to keep them away from you.”

“Just like that movie?” El said remembering the late night horror movie she’d seen.

Mrs. Byers had looked at her, “Just like that.”

  
  


XXXXX

  
  


She was sitting at the Party table with Max. She’d already met, Dustin, Suzie and Lucas. Max said the Party leader was a guy named Mike Wheeler. Max said she didn’t particularly like him, and the feeling was mutual, but they were civil because Lucas was Mike’s best friend and Max’s boyfriend. Dustin and Suzie were going out, she didn't know if Mike had a girlfriend. She was sure it was never going to be the El The Boobless Wonder. 

Max didn’t seem to like anybody. El was a bit surprised when she said he and Lucas were going out.

Max was making fun of girls and their big hair. El didn’t participate because she wished she had that much hair. Her curls were growing out nicely. No style to it but she was enjoying the bounciness, the way they just fell freely around her ears. 

Max went on and on about their big ugly hair. “Oh, there he is, our illustrious leader.”

She looked up at the lunchroom entrance and saw… and saw the cutest boy she was ever going to see in her life. She could see his dark eyes from where she sat. It looked like he was looking right at her. Her breath caught in her throat, her heart started to hammer in her chest.  _ That’s ok  _ she thought, my training bra will keep it from bursting out.

She could see Dustin and Lucas kind of avoid Mike and then suddenly some shorter mean looking kid punched Mike in the stomach.

It must have been hard because he threw up on the guy’s shoes. But that made him meaner, and he grabbed Mike’s arm and twisted it around viciously . Mike dropped his lunch and the mean kid just kicked it all over the place. Mike collapsed to the floor.

It must have been bad, because Max got up actually looking concerned and ran towards him. Lucas and Dustin were down trying to help.

  
  


XXXXX

Mike was joking with Dustin and Lucas on the way to the lunchroom. He didn’t notice that they had fallen a little bit behind him as he made his way through the door.

He looked over at the Party table, and almost dropped his lunch. There was a girl sitting beside Max. Not just  _ any _ girl. A pretty girl.

Not just pretty.

_ Really _ pretty.

Mike stopped in his tracks. Max looked at him and he could tell she said something to the girl. 

And then the girl looked at him with large round eyes, that made… that  _ convinced _ him that his soul belonged to her, long before now. Probably forever before now.

Her total distraction to his heart meant that he missed Troy coming up to him. In the instant that Troy said “Hey frogfrace!” Mike knew the reason why Dustin and Lucas were no longer standing with him.

The next thing he knew, he was throwing up on Troy’s shoe and thinking  _ Oh shit. _

XXXXX

“I was looking away, did you see anything?” Max asked El.

“I saw everything.” El said, shaken at the violence she’d witnessed.

“Ok, I know the police will want to talk to you. Hopefully it will be your dad and not that moron Callahan.” 

There goes Max, El thought. Judging people again. 

El felt bad. Poor Mike. She didn’t even know him and she felt sorry for him. Max said that he was constantly bullied by Troy.

Bullies!

El’s extreme dislike for bullies bordered on hate. But she didn’t want to lower herself to their level. When her hair had been buzzed off she’d been bullied by a lot of girls. It was Max who’d come to her rescue most of the time. Once her hair and grown out and gotten curly the bullying had stopped… at least for her hair. The way she dressed was closer to the way Max dressed, and they still got snickers behind their backs. At least she wasn’t alone in that, Max was the object of their derision also. 

Max had no problem giving them the finger. El asked what it meant, the words “Fuck off” didn’t mean anything to her. 

“What does  _ fuck _ mean?” Max looked at her exasperated but explained anyway, including the fine nuances of the word.

After a few more questions, El felt mixed emotions. At first it sounded unpleasant, but Max’s voice softened when she said. “When you do it with a guy who loves you, it’s not unpleasant all, at least not after few first few minutes.”

So not for me then, El thought. You need a boyfriend first.

They all traveled in Mrs. Wheeler’s car following the ambulance.

  
  


XXXXX

  
  


“Thanks for staying with him sweetie.”

Mike woke up. He was propped up on a very white bed. Through the screaming pain in his shoulder Mike heard a steady beeping sound.

I’m in a hospital bed, Mike thought.  _ Shit, Troy must have really done a number on me. Did he break my shoulder? It hurts like hell. _

Mike looked over to his right, he winced with the sharp stab of pain he felt in his shoulder. His mom had been talking to a girl, her hand on her shoulder. The girl looked at Mike when she heard the sound of his pain.

_ Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.  _ The sad look on her face made it even more beautiful than he thought originally.  _ I’ll bet she’s a beautiful cryer. _ __ Mike’s heart twinged. 

_ Who is she? _ The pinging noise he heard started to sound faster, louder in its urgency. Mike barely heard it. He wanted to reach out to the girl and hug her in the hopes it might make her less sad than she was now.

The beeping seemed to be screaming now. Suddenly a nurse burst into the room, with Chief Hopper right behind her. She must have been doctor, not a nurse, she immediately took her stethoscope and plugged it into her ears.

“Are you ok honey?” His mom asked. The girl sitting beside her… she looked even sadder. The beeping almost sounded like screaming.

“His heart rate is accelerated! Are you ok, do you feel any nausea or are you about to pass out?” The doctor asked.

“I’m fine.”

“But…”

“I’m fine, it’s her.”

The girl’s eyes went wide, and she suddenly looked embarrassed.

“What’s her?”

Mike gave an exaggerated sigh. His face was already burning red.

“Ok, you’re gonna make me say it. She’s so pretty she makes my heart beat faster. Everyone happy now?”

XXXXX

  
  


_ Didi he? Did he just say I was pretty? That his heart was beating faster because… I’m pretty? _

El was going to cry, she stood up right away and walked out of the room so nobody would notice. 

Her dad followed her out.

“You ok honey?”

She pressed her lips together, started shaking her head and crumpled into his side. Her voice was hitching badly. She knew she was blubbering.

Her dad gave her a few minutes. “I’m not as stupid as you think I am,” he joked, “I know you like this boy. It’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Talk to me?” She was down to sniffing

“Yeah, Wheeler was seriously injured there. Neither his mother or I can do anything about it, last time we did…” her dad nodded towards the room, “that degenerate Walsh did that to him. Who knows what he’ll do next.”

“What can I do?” Her dad saw the pleading in her eyes.

“I can’t believe I’m going to suggest this, but if you kind of hang around him, use your ability to protect him if you need to. But be careful ok?”

“I will dad.”

“You run into a problem, you call me. You. Call. Me.”

She nodded.

They ran into Mrs. Wheeler on the way back into the room. “That shitfucking fuck.” Her face was a mass of rage.

Her dad grabbed Mrs. Wheeler by the elbow and steered her to a quieter part of the hallway.  El went back to sit with Mike.

“Mom knows everything now. I’m so screwed. I lost my lunch, no biggie, but I don’t know where my backpack is, I have all my new books in it. That asshole Troy probably destroyed it  _ and _ my bike.”

“I grabbed your backpack, and gave it to Dustin to put in his locker. And I have your bike. My dad put it in the back of his truck.”

“You’re El Hopper." Mike stated the fact. "Max was going to be introducing us today. I didn’t know he was your dad. Thanks, now if I can only my mom not to talk to the principal, I may live through the school year.”

“I think my dad is talking to her about that.”

“I’m sorry you had to get involved with that. I don’t know why he doesn’t bother Dustin or Lucas anymore. Wherever the hell they are right now.”

“They are getting measured for suits. You don’t need to be sorry Mike.”

“Suits? What the hell for… oh. Yeah. Snowball.” Mike laughed.

“You’re not going?”

“That would be a no.”

“I think I know why Troy doesn’t pick on them. Suzie and Max are usually always around. I think he’s scared of Max. But it’s not that, I don’t think he picks on boys with girlfriends.”

“That’s a back asswards way to impress a girl. Doesn’t do me any good though.”

“You don’t have a girlfriend?”

Mike winced. El couldn’t tell if it was from the pain in his shoulder, or the realization his heart just had.

“No.”

Mike didn’t say anything more. El decided to make decision and just offer.

“Mike? I could be like, your pretend girlfriend? That way Troy might leave you alone?”

Mike looked like he was thinking about it. He nodded slowly, “That could actually work. I mean, you wouldn’t have to kiss me or anything, I wouldn’t ask you to do that, but if we are seen together, and maybe hold hands so the right people see us… yeah. Yeah, that could work.”

_ Oh MIke. I would kiss you in a second if you asked. _ El couldn’t think about that. This was going to be a good idea for Mike but a really bad idea for her. What was she thinking?

“I mean, um, if that’s ok with you? I wouldn’t want  _ your _ boyfriend to punch me, or anything. That’s Troy’s job.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend Mike.” El looked down. The sadness had settled in her again.

“Oh, ok then. Um. Ok!” 


	2. In Need of Assistance

**“** Everybody happy now?”

Mike just wanted to crawl in a corner and disappear for a few thousand years. The girl looked embarrassed and extremely upset. She got up to leave as soon as he said that. 

_ That went well.  _

Her dad followed her out of the room.

“Tell me what happened Michael.”

Mike explained how he lost two lunches, his bagged lunch and yesterday’s lunch.  “I barfed it out on his shoes.”

“Another boy dislocated your shoulder?” The doctor said. “That should be reported.”

“I’m going to report that little shit.” His mom said, and got up to go see Chief Hopper.

The girl came back into the room.

Mike told her. “Mom knows everything now. I’m so screwed. I lost my lunch, no biggie, but I don’t know where my backpack is, I have all my new books in it. That asshole  Troy probably destroyed it and my bike.”

Mike was surprised when she said, “I grabbed your backpack, and gave it to Dustin to put in his locker. And I have your bike. My dad put it in the back of his truck.”

_ That’s why he’s here.  _ “You’re El Hopper. Max was going to be introducing us today. I didn’t know he was your dad. Thanks, now if I can only convince my mom not to talk to the principal, I may live through the school year.”

“I think my dad is talking to her about that.” She had a neutral look on her face. 

_ What is it about her? She’s pretty, I think I already like her, but she seemed really upset when I told everyone in the room she was pretty. _

“I’m sorry you had to get involved with that. I don’t know why he doesn’t bother Dustin or Lucas anymore. Wherever the hell they are right now.” Mike was stumped. They hadn’t been picked on all summer, and so far not even in school.

El changed the subject by saying, “They are getting measured for suits. You don’t need to be sorry Mike.”

“Suits? What the hell for… oh. Yeah. Snowball.” Mike laughed.

“You’re not going?”

“That would be a no.”

“I think I know why Troy doesn’t pick on them. Suzie and Max are usually always around. I think he’s scared of Max. But it’s not that, I don’t think he picks on boys with girlfriends.” Mike smiled to himself, she brought the topic back to what concerned him the most.

“That’s a back asswards way to impress a girl. Doesn’t do me any good though.”

“You don’t have a girlfriend?”

Mike was startled, he didn’t move, but the realization that he would go through another school year without one hit him right in the heart.

“No.”  _ Cat’s out of the bag now. _

Mike kept silent.  _ Now she just knows how much of a loser I really am. _

“Mike? I could be like, your pretend girlfriend? That way Troy might leave you alone?”

_ Pretend girlfriend? Great, she’s being nice, her dad probably talked her into so she could be a witness next time I got the shit kicked out of him. I guess she’s not interested in me. Well, that’s not a surprise. Pretty girls haven’t been. Prettiest girl in the school definitely not going to be. Still, if it would save him from getting punched again. _

Mike nodded slowly, “That could actually work.” He hated to say the next part, “I mean, you wouldn’t have to kiss me or anything, I wouldn’t ask you to do that, but if we are seen together, and maybe hold hands so the right people see us… yeah. Yeah, that could work.”

_Holding hands with her,_ Mike thought. _That would be nice._ _But pretend? No chance of going with her to the Snowball. For a few seconds I thought she was flattered that I called her pretty and I might actually get to ask her. No._ _It’s only going to be_ pretend. _Shit. No lips will be harmed during the pretending._

_ Uh, wait a sec. What if she already has a boyfriend. I better let her know she can back out, she doesn’t have to do this. _

“I mean, um, if that’s ok with you? I wouldn’t want your boyfriend to punch me, or anything. That’s Troy’s job.” 

“I don’t have a boyfriend Mike.” She looked sad again. Sad and pretty. 

_ Oh my God. She’s beautiful.  _

“Oh, ok then. Um. Ok!” Mike tried to sound enthusiastic, maybe help cheer her up.

And then a nagging problem hit him.

“Uh, um, have you heard of the party rules?”

“You are worried about the Friends Don’t Lie rule. We don’t have to tell them.”

“We  _ can’t _ tell them. We, well, me really… I can’t take the chance someone will blab it out accidentally. So… it’s going to have to look like we are going out. Sorry El.”

“Don’t say sorry Mike, this is for your safety, I don’t mind doing it. It might even be fun.” But she didn’t smile when she said that. She just looked kind of sad.

_ She just said that. She’s not going to find it fun. She’s just saying that. She doesn’t look happy about it at all. I don’t blame her. Not sure I’d want to go with me either. Not even pretending to. Well, I’ll try to make it not suck too much.  _

“Shit. I just thought of something.”

El raised her eyebrows at him waiting for him to continue.

“I’m right handed.”

She looked at the protective sling on his shoulder. “I’ve already thought of the logistics.”

“Did you just say  _ logistics?”  _ Mike’s eyes opened wide.

“Yes. Do you know what it means?”

“Well, yes, I’m just surprised  _ you _ know what it means… uh… you know… um… uh… for being a girl.”

“Mike.” She said her voice slightly condescending. “Girls are smart too you know.”

“Sorry, I mean, it’s not a word you hear girls saying… like… ever.”

“I have a good vocabulary. I’ve read at least three dictionaries.”

Mike smiled at her. “You are a fascinating girl, El Hopper. It’s going to be more interesting being your pretend boyfriend than I thought.”

He looked down, “I’m sorry for all this El. I just don’t want to be hurt again like that.” 

“Mike, I understand.”

_ Maybe,  _ he thought.  _ But I think my heart’s going to be hurt a lot more than my shoulder is right now. _

“Ok, so logistics?”

“You’re mom and I already talked to our teachers, they are ok with me copying notes for you. You are excused from gym class. My dad will pick us up every morning and take us to school. Your mom knows how embarrassed you’d be being spoon fed. So you get to take your meals in the basement, and I will feed you.” Her face turned crimson, matching his own.

“I didn’t think of  _ any _ of that. I’m never going to be able to thank you or your dad.” 

“You don’t need to thank us Mike.”

_ I do. I don’t know how, but I will. I promise you El.  _ He didn’t tell her that out loud though. He would make it to her and her dad.

She looked so sad. Mike wanted to hug her and tell her it was ok. He decided to give her a change to not do anything.

“Don’t get mad at me El. I mean, I appreciate everything you are doing for me. But if you really don’t want to it’s ok. It really is.”

“Mike, you are a Party member in need of assistance. I can provide that.” She smiled at him. A genuine warm smile that made Mike dizzy, made his heart race, made him want to jump up and down, made him want to laugh, to cry, and shout out.

And then something totally unexpected happened to Mike Wheeler.

He fell in love with El Hopper.


	3. Friends Don't Lie

The nurse left the room. 

El saw Mike starting to look worried. “What’s wrong Mike?”

“I saw her looking at a chart. She looked a little worried.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“And your dad seems to be talking to my mom a lot longer than I thought it would take.”

El smiled at him, Mike looked funny again when she did that, “You’re mom said a couple of bad words when she left the room.”

“I heard. My mom  _ never _ swears, she must be really mad.”

“I would be mad too, if someone I loved was hurt like you were.” El looked down.

_ Someone I loved. Like Mike Wheeler. I’m pretty sure I’m in love with Mike Wheeler. I’ve only known him for a few hours, and only talked to him for a few minutes. How can that be? Am I too young for the way I feel? No! You are never too young to love. Only soulmates know that. Does Mike even know he’s my soulmate? I knew it the second I saw him. I love him. I’m thirteen years old and I’m in love with Mike Wheeler. It feels glorious! _

El felt a little woozy. Admitting it to yourself was exhilarating. Freeing.  _ That saying is right.  _ The Truth Will Set You Free.

There was the sound of conversation from the hallway.

The nurse re-entered followed by Mrs. Wheeler and her dad.

“Ok Michael, it turns out you have a cracked rib. We will tension wrap your abdomen. I would suggest you have someone with you at all times. Are you his girlfriend?” The nurse asked El.

El nodded at the same time Mike did.

She noticed her dad give Mrs. Wheeler a quick glance, raising his eyebrows with a little smile hidden under his mustache. 

“Ok,” her dad said in a commanding voice. Let’s get you two home.”

XXXXX

Her dad looked over at her in the front seat of his truck. “So, are you going to tell me when  _ that _ happened?”

“Mike and I figured out that when Dustin and Lucas were with the girlfriends, Troy didn’t bully them at all.”

Her dad smirked, “so you offered to be Mike’s girlfriend did you?’

El looked down, “His pretend girlfriend.”

“What the hell is a  _ pretend girlfriend?” _

“We only hold hands if someone is around so it looks like we are going out. There’s no kissing… or anything else dad. This means I don’t have to use my ability on Troy. It’s safer this way, and Mike avoids being punched again.”

“And you are ok with being his  _ pretend girlfriend? _ ”

El’s head hung lower, she felt her lower lip tremble a little bit, she said in a small voice, “No.”

“I don’t want to see you with a broken heart, honey. Maybe you two should think of a better way. I told you it was ok to use your ability.”

“That won’t work dad, Troy has to know I am Mike’s girlfriend.”

“What about the Party?” Her dad rolled his eyes. “You going to tell them it’s all fake?”

“We can’t take the chance. I’m told that Dustin could blab it out.”

“Tell me about it. Joyce and I told Will we were dating, Will told Dustin, and Dustin told the world.”

“Dad?” El turned her head to look out the back window. "We’ve gone past the turn-off to get to Mike’s house. I need to see him, he needs me.”

“Yes, about that. I’ve had a talk with Karen, ah, that’s Mrs. Wheeler to you so be respectful, anyway she’s ok with you staying there with Mike. So we are going to the cabin, and I want you to pack everything you need for two weeks at the Wheeler’s.”

“Two weeks? But what about our TV nights?” El said, she didn’t want to give that up with her dad.

“An old case I worked on when I was in New York has resurfaced. They need me as a consultant. I’m going to be gone about two weeks. I don’t want you at the cabin alone. I’ll radio you every night.”

“At seven-four-zero?

“Yes: 7:40. Even if it’s just to say  _ hi  _ and  _ I love you _ .” El’s heart warmed.

"Ok.” She couldn’t help but smile again. El’s foundation was her dad’s love. With that she could do almost anything. She would get to see Mike all the time. If she really was his soulmate, he would know. It was just a matter of time.

“You have a big heart El. Mike is going to see that. And I bet… Here’s a bet for you. I bet Mike wants you to be his  _ real _ girlfriend, in oh, let’s say Eleven days. I’m so sure of that, and I’m probably going to regret this, but if he  _ doesn’t _ you can have Eggos whenever you want them.”

“But you said dinner first and then desert.”

“I did. But this is how sure I am of that Wheeler kid. He already told you in front of your dad and  _ his _ mom  _ and  _ a nurse, with him hooked up to a machine… that you were pretty. As a cop, that’s evidence that will hold up in court.”

“Thanks dad.”

“I would do anything for you, you know that right?”

El lowered her head, she sniffed. “I know dad. You saved me.”

He pulled over to the side of the road, and gathered her in a warm hug. “I would die for you Eleven. Mike would be lucky to have you like I do.”

“I would die for you too daddy.” El could no longer contain herself and bawled her eyes out. She would have sworn she could feel hot water dripping through her curls on to her head.

XXXXX

El rang the doorbell to Mike’s house. Her heart was pounding. Mrs. Wheeler opened the door gave her one of the nicest smiles she’d ever gotten from a grownup. “Hello sweetie.”

El turned to wave at her dad, and blow him a kiss. Mrs. Wheeler waved too, but didn’t blow him a kiss.

“You want to take your dinners down to the basement?” Mrs. Wheeler asked her?

“Yes, please.”

“El, you know for a guy, this can’t be any more embarrassing. I have to get a girl to spoon feed me.”

“It’s ok Mike. You need to eat and I’m happy to do it.”

“Still.”

“Still. Nothing. Open your mouth, roast beef coming up.”

  
  


XXXXX

“How are we going to work this? You have to be in the same room, but obviously not in the same bed.”

“I will make Mike a blanket fort where he can’t go anywhere without my help. I will be in a sleeping bag outside? Is that ok Mrs. Wheeler?”

Mrs. Wheeler thought for a second. El pulled her towards the bathroom. 

“You and my dad have the same concerns.” El decided to use every word she needed from her vocabulary.

“Mrs. Byers explained a lot to me. Nothing is going to happen Mrs. Wheeler, we are too young for that, and Mike may be a little immature for it.”

“You are wise beyond your years El. Thank you. You have made a mother very assured. You are a very nice girl El. Mike is fortunate to have you as a girlfriend. Your dad is raising you beyond anybody’s expectations.”

“My dad is the perfect dad.” She didn’t understand why Mrs. Wheeler put her hands to her mouth and looked away almost embarrassed. 

_ But I’m not his girlfriend Mrs. Wheeler. I’m his  _ pretend girlfriend. _ I’m not going to pretend though. I’m going to look and act like his  _ real _ girlfriend. _

XXXXX

“El. You awake?”

“Yes. I can’t sleep. Thinking of everything that happened today.”

“Me too.”

“I don’t know how I’m ever going to thank you. We haven’t even known each other a full day, and you are doing this for me. I don’t know of  _ any _ girl that nice. Definitely not one who’d do everything for me that you’ve done for me today. I’m just glad you don’t already have a boyfriend.”

“You are?”

“Yeah, no way you’d do this for me otherwise. No way you’re boyfriend would let you either.  _ Or _ let you pretend to be my girlfriend.”

Mike fell silent.

“I can’t believe you’re mother is letting us sleep in the same room.”

“Mom’s pretty cool, she always wants to by me and my older sister Nancy’s friend. Sometimes I think she tries to hard. But then, on days like today, I can’t believe how cool she’s being.”

“Your mom is pretty cool.”

“So’s your dad, I mean letting his daughter sleep in the same room as a boy. Unheard of.”

El smiled.  _ Not with my dad. He’s the best in the world. _

“Shit.”

“What is it Mike.”

“I have to pee.”

“I don’t see what the problem is.”

“I’m right handed. Um my whole arm is in a sling.”

El thought for a second. “Oh!” She couldn’t believe she was about to say it but, “You… you don’t want me to hold it do you?”

Silence. 

“Ok, you can’t tell in the dark, but my face is so red it’s heating up the room. No... I don’t want you to… to… hold it. Shit. I don’t know what to do.”

“If you can pull you jammy bottoms down with your left hand, just sit on the toilet.”

More silence.

“I guess that would work”

“Girls do it all the time Mike.”

“I’m a wasteoid.”

“You’ve never had your shoulder dislocated before.”

XXXXX

“Give me your hand.” El said.

“What?”

“Show time, Mike. It has to look like I’m your girlfriend. Remember?”

“Oh, yeah… right.”

El grabbed his hand and put on what she thought was her prettiest smile

At the Party table she sat very close to him on his right side. Far enough away not to touch his shoulder but close enough to protect from random jostling.

When the party all sat down they looked at the two of them.

“Uh” Dustin said.

“Dustin,” Max said. “El is Mike’s girlfriend. Were you not picking up on that?”

“Uh.” He said again.

“Ignore him, El. It’s Dustin.”

XXXXX

Later in the girl's locker room after gym. 

“El? You know that Mike and I don’t really like each other. But… but I know he’s a nice guy. He won’t hurt you. You will  _ never _ have a boyfriend like him. Ever. Try to hold on to him. Ok?

El put her hand ot her mouth, and tried not to cry.

“Did he say something wrong El. What’s wrong?”

“I love him El. He doesn’t know it. But I love him.”

“Then tell him. Not telling him is almost like lying. Friends Don’t Lie, El.”

“I can’t, Max.”

“You can’t tell him you love him? Doesn’t he feel the same way about you?”

“I don’t think so Max.” Max hugged El and let her cry on her shoulder for a long time.


	4. The Hug

“Thanks Max, you’re a good friend.” 

“I know not everybody likes me, but I’m loyal to my friends.”

El nodded, she left Max to go find Mike.

She found him at the bike rack.

“Hey El. I thought it would be best if I waited.”

“I’m sorry I took so long Mike.”

“It’s ok… um… uh… should we hold hands while walking back to my house?” Mike didn’t quite look at up at her.

El’s heart lifted. _He’s offered to hold hands first!_ _I mean, I know he doesn’t want to get beat up again, but still._

“That’s a good idea Mike. We have to look like we are really…” she looked around to make sure nobody was listening, “...boyfriend and girlfriend. If I forget Mike, it’s ok to remind me.”

Mike nodded. “My shoulder reminds me.” He held out his hand and she took it.

_ Poor Mike, his shoulder must be hurting all the time. I wish I could kiss him. Tell him I love him. _

El thought of the two best nights of her life so far. The first was when she finally showed herself to her dad out in the woods and he had accepted her unconditionally. That night she had cried her heart out on his shoulder and he had just hugged her and told her everything would be ok. That was the first night, she had felt safe. Safer than she had in her entire life.

The second night was in the sleeping bag next to Mike, well, just outside the blanket fort she had built for him. She had taken a big risk when she heard his soft snores, she’d crawled out of the sleeping bag and watched him, unable to control herself she leaned over and kissed his forehead. She froze as he stirred, but he didn’t wake up.

She had gone back to the sleeping back with the biggest smile on her face. It had lasted so long that her cheeks felt sore afterwards.

_ It wasn’t a real kiss, El _ _. _ . 

_ No, it wasn’t, but I may never get to kiss him... ever. It was worth the risk. _

Just thinking about how she was only Mike’s  _ pretend _ girlfriend, was bringing her down. The elation she first felt when she’d offered, and when she spoon fed him was dwindling rapidly. It had felt like she was taking care of her boyfriend after an accident. Sleeping near him had been euph… euphoric, that was the word. It had been euphoric. She was missing her dad, that didn’t help her mood at all.

She hung her head, and totally surprised herself by trying to sniff back a tear.

“You’re missing your dad aren’t you?”

She pressed her lips together nodding, and then started to cry.

To her total surprise, Mike let go of her hand, and turned to hug her with his free arm. It wasn’t just a token hug, it was a real, warm hug, he put his chin on shoulder, “Don’t worry, he’ll be back soon.”

He gave her a light squeeze and took her hand again. This time he interlaced his fingers with hers. “You ok with spoon feeding me tonight? I can barely move my right arm. I grit my teeth every step i have to take. I wish you had superpowers and could carry me home with your mind.

El’s eyes widened, but she covered it with a knowing smile, “I would only use my powers for good. Carrying my boyfriend home with my mind counts as good.”

“Well, if you ever get them, let me know, I’d keep your secret.” When he smiled at her, El thought her knees would give out.

_ I love you Mike. _

They didn’t say anything more until they got to his house.

XXXXX

“Argh, it figures. It’s soup. Now you really  _ do _ have to spoon feed me.”

El giggled, “It’s ok MIke, it really is… but it’s soup, you need a bib.”

Mike rolled his eyes. “Could this be any more humiliating?”

“Is it bothering you that much?” El heard the phone ring upstairs.

“No… lying to my friends is bothering a lot more. I know why we have to, but I don’t like it.”

“I don’t like it either Mike. How about a compromise… it’s not much of one, but It’s important to me.”

“Compromise?”

“I will never lie to you Mike. As friends, especially in the situation we are in. So… I need to tell you something-” She was interrupted.

“El! It’s your dad.” Mike's mom called down. El was finished feeding Mike, she grabbed the tray and ran upstairs with it.

XXXXX

  
  


It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that El was sad. She missed her dad. He thought she might be acting a little weird, but that could have been his perception because of the way he felt about her.

He was still coming to grips with the fact that even though she barely knew him, she was doing all this for him. It was almost like she liked him? Maybe. He couldn’t tell. She didn’t cringe when he hugged her or when they held hands so who knew?

He felt sorry for her when she started to cry.  _ I love you El.  _ But of course, she had no idea how he felt. The hug was the least he could do.

_ You could tell her you liked her Mike. Baby steps. _ Maybe he would just act like he was her real boyfriend and not a  _ pretend _ boyfriend. But it was amazing that both their parents were ok with her staying over. He got to spend time with her.

His arm was killing him, but he tried not to complain too much when she spoon fed him.

Mike thought she’d be much happier when she came back down the stairs, but her head was hung low. “Everything ok?”

She nodded.

“If you want another hug El, I still have one good arm.” He tried to make light of it, but she nodded and looked at him with tears streaming down her head. She raised her arms to go around his neck, and he put his left arm around her waist and hugged her tight.

“I promise to hug you with both arms, when my shoulder heals. Even though you won’t be my pretend girlfriend anymore. I’ll still hug you.”

Her breath hitched and her crying became soul-wrenching to his ears. She pulled herself up to his neck. He felt her wet checks against him. “Thank you Mike.”

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but I think I want to go to bed early. We can just get in our sleeping bags and talk with the lights out.”

She looked at him with those beautiful eyes for a few seconds and then nodded.

“I need to take another Aspirin.”

“I’ll go get it for you.”

El came back with a glass of water and she had two tablets in her hand. “Your mom said you were old enough to take these, and they will help with the inflammation. Take these, get in the sleeping bag, I’ll turn out the lights.”

Once settled in, Mike was the first to speak, “Thanks again El.” He was feeling the affect of the pills he had taken. He didn’t think they were Aspirin. 

“I’ll bet I’m the best pretend girlfriend you’ve ever had.”

“The prettiest one for sure.” Mike thought he was slurring his words.

“What was that?”

“The only one I’ve ever had. Pretend or not. I don’t think Troy has seen us yet though.”

“I will be very convincing if he sees us.”

XXXXX

A stabbing pain ripped through Mike’s shoulder. He shot up straight, bumping his dead on the desk that was the main foundation for the blanket fort.

“Ow!” He said a little too loudly.

His breathing was laboured the pain was so intense. He was gritting his teeth forcing his breath through them.

“Sweetie you ok?” 

_ Did she just call me  _ sweetie _?  _ He felt a warm glow spread through him that eased the pain in his shoulder more than he thought possible

El was beside him quickly.

“I think I tried to roll over onto my right shoulder. Big mistake. I’m scared to go to sleep, I could end up doing it again. That hurt.” The pain in his voice was obvious.

“I will get in your sleeping bag and sleep behind you. You won’t be able to roll over if I’m in the way.”

“What if we get caught?”

“I will explain I was trying to keep you pain free. You're mom will understand. You just keep your hands yourself.” She giggled quietly.

Mike was silent.

“I’m sorry Mike, I know you’d never take advantage.”

She got into his sleeping bag with him. Mike turned on his left side, and El snuggled up close, spooning him so he wouldn’t be able to roll over on to his bad shoulder.

As they were falling asleep, Mike could feel her arm come around his waist. 

He felt at peace, his girlfriend was sleeping beside him. Taking care of him. He would be able to fall asleep again.

Wait... his  _ pretend  _ girlfriend.

Shit.


	5. The Peck

“El? Can I talk to you a few minutes?” Mrs. Wheeler asked her.

“Is there a problem Mrs. Wheeler?”

“I heard Mike shout out last night. I came down a few minutes later and you were in the sleeping bag with him.”

El turned red but she explained why. And then she started a deep crying. 

“Oh, what’s wrong honey? Did you and Mike have a fight?” She pulled her into a hug.

“N-N-No…” Between her voice hitching uncontrollably and the amount of blubbering she was doing she managed to explain what she and Mike were doing to keep him safe.

“You really like him don’t you, El?”

“I love him.”

“El, you can’t love him, you’re too young.”

El face darkened scaring her a little, and a light bulb brightened and burnt out.

“Yes I  _ can _ Mrs. Wheeler. I knew you wouldn’t understand.”

Mrs. Wheeler was quiet for a minute. El continued to sniff.

“Ok then. I’m going to do something I wouldn’t do for my own kids. I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt. You’ve already shown me that you are a responsible and caring young woman. If you say you love my son. Then you love my son, but El…”

“I know, he doesn’t return my feelings... we’re just friends. My love is unrequited.”

“Unrequited?”

“Yes It means-”

“I know what it means El, you are a smart girl. You are pretty. There’s no way Michael doesn’t like you. Boys are awkward with girls at your age. You just have to give him time. Only, El, you have to be prepared for… if he doesn’t like you that way.”

She hung her head. “But he hugged me when he knew I was missing my dad.” El tried not to whine.

“You’re too young to have a broken heart El.”

She nodded, defeated.  _ What if Mike doesn’t like me that way? I can’t be without him… I just  _ can’t!

The grim realization was beginning to settle on her. A dark cloud overhead that settled like a lead weight in the pit of her stomach.

“I don’t regret saying this El, but I’m ok with you sleeping beside Mike. He would never take advantage… I don’t think he’s ready for any of that anyway.”

“Don’t worry Mrs. Wheeler. Was there something else?”

“Yes, Mike’s father and I are going to Chicago for a few days.A little shopping trip for Nancy and Holly. Will you two be ok on your own? The Sinclairs are close, and I know the police would be here in an instant if you called. We are leaving in an hour, are you able to cook for him? I’ll leave you some money for pizza. Oh, and we finally got his prescription for a muscle relaxant and painkiller. I think he might have been a little loopy last night after taking that tablet I gave you.”

“I will keep care of Mike. You don’t need to worry. Yes, I can cook, I’ll make sure he doesn’t eat junk food.”

“Well, a little is ok.” Mrs. Wheeler smiled at her. “I wish you two were going out, this would be a perfect time for you to get all the kissing in you wanted.”

El turned a deep shade of red, but she didn’t smile.

“I’m sorry El, I didn’t mean to bring all that up again.”

“It’s a missed opportunity, I know that Mrs. Wheeler.”

XXXXX

Karen Wheeler watched El go back to the basement to update Mike on what was happening. She wiped a tear away.  _ That poor girl, she is in deep. Mike would would be lucky if he ever found someone half as kind and pretty as El is.  _ She knew that Mike had no self-confidence when it came to girls. He’d never had a girlfriend as far as she knew. He  _ was _ doing a good job of pretending to be El’s boyfriend… maybe there was hope for the two of them after all.

XXXXX

_ Is it possible to be this miserable and be in love at the same time? Yes! It’s getting to the point where I can’t even look at her. How does a girl get to be that pretty  _ and _ be that kind to me? It’s never happened before, she didn’t even know me and she offered to help. _

Except for the pain, last night was the best night of his life. El slept behind him, her arm around him. 

His shoulder was throbbing a lot today. Every breath and a bolt of pain shot down his arm.

El came down the stairs, “Ok, swee-” She stopped herself. 

When she looked into Mike’s eyes and explained what what happening with his parents he was barely listening. He was lost in her eyes. He had to catch himself a few times to not lean forward and kiss her.

He couldn’t stand it. A tear made its way down his cheek. “El… I.”

“Are you in pain? Your mother gave me your prescription, you can take one now.” She went to get him a glass of water.

“Are you going to sleep with me again tonight?” When they both realized what he’d said they blushed.

“I know what you mean Mike, I think it we need to keep you from rolling in your sleep. So I’ll sleep behind you again.”

_ You could put your arm around my waist again too, El. I wouldn’t mind.  _ Mike wondered if she would do that again.

  
  


XXXXX

“Wow El, that was really good. I wouldn’t have thought to put chicken into Rice A Roni.”

El looked to the ceiling, “It came to me from an alternate universe.” She smiled at him. “You can go back to the basement if you want, I’ll do the dishes and cleanup.

“I’m sorry I can’t help. But i can stay and talk?”

She gave him an even bigger smile, “Ok.”

El was very efficient with the cleanup, at one point Mike said to her. “You are going to make a nice wife one day, you can cook  _ and _ clean.” He seemed to stop himself short.

El couldn’t look at him, her face felt hot, but mostly she didn’t want to cry in front of him.  _ I’ll make you a good wife Mike. I  _ promise.

“MIke? Can I ask you something?”

“Sure El, what’s on your mind?”

“If I  _ ever _ make you mad, just tell me ok? Don’t let it bother you for more than ten seconds. I don’t want you to be mad at  _ me. _

Mike seemed confused and frowned, but then he said, “Sure El. I don’t think there’s anything you could do that would make me get mad at you.”

“What if your  _ pretend _ girlfriend started kissing other boys?” El said trying to be mischievous. She regretted it immediately when she saw the crestfallen look on his face. “I’m kidding Mike, I wouldn’t do that. I have to be your pretend girlfriend for… for a long time I think.”

El was secretly thrilled.  _ Wait a minute! I we can’t stop pretending when his shoulder heals, Troy will just go back to bullying him.  _ El thought she would start crying again.  _ I may _ never _ get to be anything else but his pretend girlfriend. This sucks. _

“Do you want to watch some TV before we go to bed?” 

“No. I don’t feel like it.” 

She again regretted it, he looked hurt. “Um, well, ok. Um, we can do whatever you want.”

_ I want to kiss you a thousand times Mike. Can’t you feel my love? Argh, this is driving me crazy.  _ “Why don’t you teach me the rules to your favourite game?”

“Teaching you the rules to my favourite game would put you into a coma through sheer boredom from listening.”

“Try me. Ok? I’ll let you know if I’m about to slip into a coma.” 

Mike giggled. “Ok, but if there was ever away for a pretend girlfriend to dump her pretend boyfriend, this is going to be it.”

_ Not a chance, Mike. I love you too much. _

El sat attentively at the little card table set up in the basement as Mike explained in excruciating detail the rules for a game called Dungeons and Dragons. She was fascinated by his story telling abilities as he gave examples. She was even able to interject the odd question that showed that she was not only paying attention but was remembering the details.

“So if I cast a spell, I can target myself? Why would I do that?”

“A healing spell. You can cast on party members of course, but you could also heal yourself.”

“Oh, that makes sense! Those rules aren’t that hard, there’s just a lot of them.”

“Dustin knows more of the game’s lore than I do, but I’m the Dungeon Master and I know more of the rules. At least I think I do.”

“Will I be able to play with everyone?”

Mike looked shocked. “Uh, sure! I mean, I don’t think anyone else would have a problem with that. It would be nice to get a girl’s perspective on the adventures.”

“Max doesn’t play does she?”

“No, she thinks it’s juvenile.” Mike didn’t look all that disappointed.

“It’s not juvenile to play games and have fun with your friends. Thanks for teaching me… and letting me play.”

He gave her the most beautiful smile she’d ever seen on a boy. “ I can’t believe you’re interested.”

“I want to be a spellcaster… that was a Mage right?”

“You would be the perfect Mage.”

“Mike I hate to be your mother, but it’s time for you to go to bed.”

“Aww, El, just a few more minutes?” Mike pretended to whine and El started to giggle. They both ended up giggling until they were exhausted.

“You are fun to be with El Hopper.”

“You are fun to be with too, Mike Wheeler.”

They both got into their pajamas and El scooted up close to Mike.  _ To prevent him from rolling over onto his shoulder of course. _

She gave him a peck on the cheek, but made the excuse, “A kiss on the for my pretend sweetie.”

_ You are my real sweetie Mike. You just don’t know it yet. _


	6. The Kiss

El woke up, she had been nuzzling Mike’s neck, her arm snug around his waist.

_ I don’t want to move. I want to lie here with Mike forever. Except for school that’s what I would do. _

“C’mon Mike… time to get up. I’ll make you breakfast.”

“I’m not hungry.” Mike sounded sad.

“It’s the most important meal of the day.” El recited.

“No it’s not. Some cereal company came up with that, and it stuck to mother’s like glue. I’m not hungry. I’m not going to eat. There are Eggos if you want them.”

El carefully disengaged herself from Mike. He was being a little grumpy and she didn’t want to antagonize him further.

“Ok… if you change your mind…”

“I won’t.”

XXXXX

Mike woke up feeling El’s soft lips on his neck.  _ I wish I could just lay here forever with her.  _ Not  _ pretending. _

He was a little short with her when she asked about breakfast.  _ Stop that, she’s just asking. You don’t need to be an asshole about it. You love her, that’s the  _ last _ thing you want to do. _

El helped him get ready and would say “Sorry” every time he winced in pain. She was keeping her face neutral, but he could tell she didn’t seem happy.

As they were holding hands walking to school Mike said, “Sorry El, I’m not being very good company today. It’s no you ok? I’m in a lot of pain and I don’t want to be mean to you.”

El gave him a smile that made his knees feel a little rubbery, “It’s ok, as a pretend girlfriend I will put up with all your moods. Because we pretend love each other.”

Mike stumbled.  _ I don’t pretend El. I  _ know _ I love you. How can that be after only a few days? I don’t get it. _

“Troy still hasn’t seen us together. That’s going to be the real test.”

“I told you, MIke. I will be  _ very  _ convincing _.” _

  
  


XXXXX

  
  


El waiting for Mike while he was at his locker, they were earlier than usual, El had been keeping Mike on a better schedule than he had been before the incident.

He insisted he didn’t want any help so she listened to him grunt painfully has he got his books together. They would go in her backpack, but he wanted to get them himself.

The school hall was empty of students. Except for one. Troy

“Mike,” El said she tried to mask the panic in her voice. “Kiss me.”

She pulled Mike into a kiss.  _ This is it. I have to convince Troy that I’m Mike’s girlfriend, and I may never get another chance to kiss Mike. I have to let him know I love him. _

So she put everything she had into the kiss, all her fears, all her kindness.

All her love.

_ Mike, I love you. I love you. I love you.  _ She screamed at him in her mind.

On the second  _ I love you. _ She parted her lips and pushed a timid tongue between his lips. She wanted to let him know it was ok for him also.

On the third  _ I love you,  _ Mike kissed her back. He  _ really _ kissed her back. She felt the truth behind his kiss.

“HA! I’m reporting you two.” Troy yelled and ran away.

They parted.

El could feel the tears trailing down her face and when she looked at Mike she saw his own tears.

“Mike? What’s wrong?” They didn’t look like tears of physical pain. They looked like something much deeper.

“I’m sorry El. I can’t do this anymore. I don’t want you to be my pretend girlfriend anymore

It’s too hard.”

El could feel that her entire world was about to collapse. She was seconds away from her heart imploding. Her soul would be empty without him. 

“Y-You d-don’t?”

“No. I want you to be my  _ real _ girlfriend. I love you. If you don’t feel the same way, just say so and put me out of my misery. And don’t tell me we’re too young. I will feel this way forever about you. I can’t explain it. I know we only met a few days ago.”

He hung his head. Clearly waiting for her heart’s rejection. Instead, El’s heart hammered. She had not been expecting that at all.  _ He loves me! He loves me! _

“You want me to be your  _ real _ girlfriend?” El held her breath.  _ Please. Please say yes Mike. _

“Yes. I want you to be my real girlfriend. I love you. I can’t imagine  _ not _ loving you. I just can’t.”

“Mike, I love you too sweetie. I’ve wanted to say that since we met.” 

“You did?” El’s smile felt like it was matching his own.

“I have a real girlfriend.”

“I have a real boyfriend.”

They smiled at each other.

  
  


XXXXX

  
  


When El pulled him into a kiss he stopped breathing. Her lips were so soft. It was too much and he couldn’t stop his tears.  _ Don’t do this El. Don’t do this if you don’t mean it. Kiss her Mike, let her know you love her. _

He couldn’t stand it, he had to tell her.

And then that was it. El was his girlfriend. He almost couldn’t believe how easy it had been. They held hands on their way to Mr. Clarke’s class.

“Mike? What did Troy mean when he said he was reporting us?”

“No kissing in the school classes or hallways.”

“ _ Everyone _ kisses at their lockers. We just did.” She smiled at Mike.

“Yeah, but somehow Troy ended up as Hall Monitor this week, and he already doesn’t like me. You got dragged into this.”

“I don’t care. I wanted to kiss you in front of Troy. I’ve wanted to kiss you since I first saw you.”

They sat beside each other Mr. Clarke’s class he was about to write something on the blackboard when the PA speaker sounded. “Would Jane Hopper and Michael Wheeler please report to the Principal’s office.”

“Oooooh,” went through the classroom.

“Show time,” Mike said, he grabbed El’s hand.

On their way, Mike said, “Um, they said  _ Jane _ Hopper? What’s that about?”

“I’ll tell you later… ok?” El hung her head.

_ Oh that doesn’t sound good.  _ He thought.

They were led directly into the principal’s office. They both sat holding hands.

“Mr. Wheeler I think it’s inappropriate for you to be holding hands, given what’s been reported.”

“We admit it Mr. Coleman. We kissed. She’s my girlfriend. I know it’s not an excuse but  _ everyone _ who’s going out together kiss at their lockers. Troy reported me because he doesn’t like.”

“He doesn’t like you?”

Mike pointed to his shoulder immobilization rig. “He dislocated my arm.”

“There were no witnesses to that.”

“Mr. Coleman, the reason that there were no witnesses in a lunchroom full of students looking at us was because nobody wants  _ their _ shoulder dislocated by Troy. He’s a bully. Everyone knows it. I don’t know which mouthbreather made him Hall Monitor”

The principal was silent for a moment. “I was the mouthbreather who did. Be that has is may, what you two were doing was beyond kissing.”

“What? No it wasn’t, we were just kissing.”

“That’s not what this week’s Hall Monitor reported. Furthermore, you will get three days suspension for it. In the meantime I will be talking to both your parents.”

“What was reported?”

“That’s for your parents and I to discuss.”

Mike smiled. 

“This is not a laughing matter young man.”

“I’m not laughing, I feel sorry for you. Mr. Coleman.”

“You feel sorry for me?”

“Yes, my mom is  _ not _ happy that Troy wasn’t punished for dislocating my shoulder. And now he’s lied about something I did. Not only that, I’m not an expert on law, but i’m pretty sure punishment for something we aren’t even told of isn’t going to sit right with… Jane’s father.”

“Oh?” Mr. Coleman.

“Not to drop names but I’m sure Chief Hopper is not going to like that his daughter was suspended for three days, and doesn’t know why. Sorry Mr. Coleman. I kinda feel sorry for you.”

“You are dismissed young man. You too Miss… Hopper.”

XXXXX

El held Mike’s hand tightly on the walk home. He was smiling. She frowned, “Why are you smiling? We just got sent home, for  _ three _ days!”

Mike stopped, looked at her, leaned in and kissed her softly. She returned his kiss, and when she opened her eyes she had to smile back at him.

“It’s the beginning of the year. We aren’t going to miss anything. We’re both A students we could catch up even if we did. I have a girlfriend. Both our parents are away and you are taking care of me. But now I can kiss you.”

El’s was now grinning wide, her smile couldn’t hold her feelings anymore.

“Your parents and my dad are going to be mad.”

“Not at us. We don’t get into trouble, so they’ll know something is up. So, we have three days to ourselves. What do you want to do tonight?”

El looked down, “I don’t want you to laugh at me.”

“I would never do that El. Go ahead tell me.”

“I want to kiss you until I can’t keep my eyes open any longer. And then I want to fall asleep in your arms. But… I can’t really do that with your arm in that immobilizer.”

Mike saw looked at her, he got an idea. “I can make this work.”

They went home and kissed. The few times it got heavy, they would part panting, “I keep forgetting to breathe El. You really do take my breath away.

She smiled shyly, “I’m breathing heavy for the same reason. “We can’t tell our parents Mike. They’ll think we’re already doing it.”

Mike rolled his eyes. “I know.”

“Speaking of that Mike, I’m tired. You said I could fall asleep in your arms?”

“Yes, instead of sleeping behind me. I’ll lay on my back. You snuggle up to my on the left side, and I’ll put my arm around you. It’ll be like falling asleep in my arms… halfway anyway."

“Halfway happy.”

Mike laughed. “Except I’m all the way happy El. I’m going to change into my jammies.”

He went upstairs. He came down stairs and didn’t see El. 

_ Where did she go? _

The bathroom door was open a little he went in to see if she was there.

XXXXX

  
  
  


El heard the bathroom door creek, as she was pulling up her pajama bottoms and heard.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod.”

She turned around quickly, and ran out back out. Mike was sitting on the sofa his face in his hands. She could see that his face was so red it was almost purple.

“Sweetie? What’s wrong?”

“I saw your bum. Sorry, I didn’t know you were in the bathroom, the door wasn’t really closed.”

“I don’t like the door closed. What did you see?"

“Your bum, El as you were pulling up your jammies.”

El giggled. “Ok. Show me yours and we’ll be even.”

“What?”

“It’s only fair.”

Mike stood up. Turned around and went to pull down his pajama bottoms.

“Mike! I was just kidding!” She giggled again.

Mke turned around even more purple than should be possible for a human face.

  
  


XXXXX

El lay in Mike’s arms… his left one anyway. Snuggled up to him as close as she could get. His hand was on her hip. Not quite on her bum, but she didn’t care if he put it there or not.

“Should I even ask what you want to do tomorrow?”

“You can, but the answer is going to be: I want to kiss all day.”

“Me too, we won’t get this kind of kissing time when our parents get home.”

“Mike?”

“Yeah, El?”

“I’m thirteen years old, and I’ve found the person I love and want to be with for the rest of my life. If that’s not you Mike… if….”

“It’s me. El. It’s what I want too. We are lucky to find each other this early in life." 

"I know. I don't want to do anything that will make you think I don't love you."

She knew there would be one or two things to tell him that might make him question her love. She didn't have to tell him today, or this week. 

But she would _have_ to tell him.

And soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two angsty chapters coming up.


	7. The Makeover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On various instagram feeds (ST related) there is a photo of MBB floating around of her with white top, heavy blue eye makeup, and now back to shoulder length blonde hair that has a "windswept?" style to it. She easily looks 5 to 10 years older.
> 
> That's the "look" I am referring to in the the appropriate section of this chapter.

El and Mike had just snuggled in for the night when the phone rang.

“Stay put sweetie,” I’ll get it. She untangled herself from Mike and scrambled to get to the phone before the caller could hang up.

“Wheeler Residence,” she turned and winked at Mike.

“Hi dad!” Mike smiled. Talking to her dad would make her feel better.

El listened to the other end, and Mike could see the frown growing on her face. “She did?”

Her face went from a frown to a scared, and then to a worried look. “Are you mad?”

The answer she got must have been ok, because the smile she gave Mike made all the pain in his shoulder disappear completely.

A few more minutes of quiet talking, Mike couldn’t make out what she was saying, but then she said, “I love you too, dad. I can’t wait till you’re back… Ok, I  _ can _ wait.” She giggled and then hung up the phone.

Mike was curious and asked, “What would your dad be mad at you about?”

“I told your mom how I was keeping you from rolling over on your shoulder.”

“Oh, and she told your dad. Parents do that. I guess he’s dealing with it ok?” MIke grinned at her.

“Mike.”

He heard the careful way she was picking through her words. Even more so than usual, and alarms went off in his heart.

“I was very lonely for a long time. My dad rescued me from a bad place. Nobody loved me there. Nobody loved me until my dad found me. He's not going to say anything more about it.”

“I don’t understand El. What bad place? Why did you’re dad have to rescue you?

El took a deep breath.

_ This is it. I have to tell him now.  _

So she told Mike about the first ten years of her life. How an accident during some kind of police raid had given her the opportunity to escape from her room. How the first policeman she saw she ran to nd hugged his middle. She was crying and the only thing she was able to say was, “Help me.”

That policeman was Chief Jim Hopper. The only thing he said to her that night was , “As shit. Don’t worry kid. I’ve got you.”

El felt a little guilty not telling Mike where her dad hidden her for two years, but she needed that safe place to remain a secret. For a little while longer anyway.

She  _ did _ tell him about all the things Papa had made her do if she wanted to sleep in a warm bed with some food in her stomach.

She told him about the dark nights on a cold floor if she didn’t do what he had asked. She told him about how awful she felt hurting animals, even the cat she’d been given. Knowing that it was just a matter of time before Papa demanded she hurt someone, maybe someone in the lab or another person like her. But she was more scared of the dark and the hunger and cold than she was of hurting animals. 

She felt guilty about that to this day. She would always feel guilty about that.

The sound of her tears must have been too much for Mike, because she felt _his_ hot tears on her cheek.

His voice was trembling when he said, “When both my arms are free, El. I will give you a hug. Tight as I can. That’s a promise.

  
  


XXXXX

  
  


El had a very hard time suppressing her glee when the nurse told them that it was very important now that Mike refrained from rolling over onto his shoulder especially now that he was starting physiotherapy for it.

Her dad just rolled his eyes at Mrs. Wheeler.

“Dad? What about a compromise? Mike stays with us at the trailer? That way you can beat up Mike if he tries anything.”

“Kid, I’m not going to beat up your boyfriend.” But he saw the grin that El and the nurse had on their faces and and had to grin back at them.

“Seriously, dad.” Hopper had smiled at El’s expanding vocabulary, “It’s more convenient, we won’t have to get up as early to get Mike ready.”

“It’s ok with me Jim,” Mike’s mom had told her dad.

“We will have to take the blanket fort with us .” El’s voice took on the determined edge that Hopper had gotten to know the hard way.

Two things happened that got both their parents re-thinking their decision to let them sleep beside each other.

Mike’s therapy was going well, so well that he was starting to work out, and showing results quickly. El loved to feel his biceps as he got bigger and stronger.

El herself was pleased that her body had started to fill out. It made the monthly ordeal she had to go through seem almost worth it. Her hair got longer and then curls started to fall out. She was very happy about that. She was done with the curls.

She got  _ the talk _ twice. Once again from Mrs. Byers, and new one from Mrs. Wheeler. 

Mrs. Wheeler just smiled and hugged her when she said, “I won’t lie to you Mrs. Wheeler, our relationship is strong. It’s just a matter of time. Mike would never push me into anything, I’m afraid I’ll be the weak link here. I love him.”

Nobody said a word about it after that. El figured their time sleeping beside each other was coming to an end, and rather than having each one of their parents mention she talked about it with Mike.

“I’m going to miss it. Falling asleep beside you. Waking up with you. It made the pain all worth it. I have to admit, both our parents were pretty cool about it. I think it’s because we kept it to ourselves and didn’t blab it all over school.”

  
  


XXXXX

  
  


“Hey Mike? Who’s that standing beside Max?” Lucas asked.

Mike looked over in the general direction of where Lucas was staring. He saw Max, looked at the woman standing beside her and shook his head. “Beats me.”

The woman was looking around as if trying to spot someone, she turned and looked into the mall crowd.

“She’s got an ass that  _ will not _ quit.” Lucas said, staring at the woman… “and those hips. I wonder what it all looks like under those jeans.”

“Yeah?  _ And _ she’s standing beside your girlfriend. Don’t let Max hear that or she’ll be your Not Girlfriend again today.”

Lucas rolled his eyes. “She already is. She dumped me again yesterday.”

“You know what Lucas? We’re all tired of hearing that shit. Stay dumped this time. Don’t go crawling back.”

Lucas shrugged, looked down, “I miss her Mike..”

“You miss her  _ every _ time she dumps you.” Lucas shrugged again.

Something happened that made Mike’s heart pound. The woman smiled at him. The smile would have flattened any three mountain ranges.

The woman half skipped half jogged over to where he and Lucas were standing and said, “Hey sweetie. Miss me,? I didn’t know the makeover was going to take so long.”

It was El. And she was absolutely stunning. 

He stammered as El kissed him on the cheek. “Uh…” Lucas’ eyebrows shot up and his mouth fell open.

“El?”

El looked at him, her enthusiasm dropping a bit when she said, “Sorry about Max, Lucas. There’s no cheering her up today.”

“That’s not my fault.” Lucas suddenly sounded sad. “Uh, sorry abou what I said Mike." He glanced quickly at El. " I gotta go, see you later.”

El grabbed Mike’s hand. “C’mon let’s go girl shopping.” She giggled.

They had walked past a few stores. El stopped and looked at him. “Tell me the truth Mike. Do you like it? You haven’t said anything.”

“Uh… the truth. Um, it’s a … You look like a model, someone who wouldn’t give me the time of day.”

“It's five-one-five.... " She looked at her watch, "You don’t sound very happy about it.”

“It’s intimidating El. You are drop dead… uh, there isn’t a word. You look  _ good.” _

El gave him a solemn smile, “I will let you in on a little secret.”

Mike looked into her heavily made up eyes.

"For the first ten years of my life I looked like a little boy. It wasn’t until I lived with my dad that I was allowed to have my hair grow longer. Who knew it would be curly? But I looked in the mirror when we first started going out… and I saw a frumpy looking farm girl. I was ashamed to be seen with you. And then you started working out, I could see all the girls practically drooling over you when they saw us together. I could see the looks on their faces trying to figure out what you were doing with me.”

“El… I didn’t know…”

“This was an opportunity for me to feel prettier for you Mike. I know, you’ll just say I didn’t have to do it for you. Well… I didn’t. I did it for me.”

Mike looked down, “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad El. You were always pretty to me… “

“I don’t feel bad sweetie. I feel pretty damn good.”

“Lucas, uh, commented on um, how tight your jeans were.”

“Oh, he did, did he?” El gave him a mischievous smile.

“Yeah, you know, something about your ass not quitting. I thought girls don’t like wearing tight jeans?”

“ _ I _ do. I like to show off my hips. I didn’t have them, now I do.”

“I mean, I thought they didn’t like to show a panty line or something like that.”

“Do you see any panty line on me?” She looked at him, her smile now more than a little impish.

“Don’t tell me you aren’t wearing any? Uh, I mean, um. Uh”

“It’s a thong, sweetie.”

“What’s a thong?”

“You know nothing about fashion, I’ll tell you sometime. Better yet, maybe I’ll show you.” She winked at him.

This time he got a taste of what El must have been feeling. Every guy they passed was looking at her. He decided  _ that _ was more intimidating then her makeover. He was actually pretty happy about the makeover. She was the prettiest girl in Hawkins before it, but now the world.

“Sweetie, I know this is a bad time to tell you this, but I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow. I’m going to be gone the whole day. We won’t get to see or talk to each other. Ok?”

“Sure thing.”

And it was ok the first day.

But he didn’t see El for three days.

And when he asked Max about it on the fourth. She gave him news that numbed his soul.


	8. The Pretend Girlfriend

“Mike.” Max sounded exasperated. “You  _ had _ to know it was coming. I mean, c’mon, she gets a makeover a few days after her seventeenth birthday, and you don’t think something is up?”

“But…” Mike’s world was beginning to spin away on him. 

“But nothing Mike, El and I have moved on from immature Hawkins boys. You guys started off pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend, although El wasn’t pretending at the beginning. But believe me Mike. She was pretending the last five or six months.”

Mike tried in vain to appeal to Max, “Can I at least talk to her and have her tell me to my face?”

“No.”

“No?”

“You aren’t going to get to talk to her Mike. It’s better that way, and  _ that’s _ the way she wants it. She told you you would respect her wishes and not make a big scene. She was making sure of that by not telling you to your face. I can see now that she made the right decision.”

Even if Mike had wanted to say something he wouldn’t have been able to. His throat had closed up. It took every ounce of his willpower to keep from crying in front of Max. 

He thought of the last time he held El’s hand. That was in the mall, they would give each other little squeezes throughout the day. They didn’t need to turn to the other to acknowledge with a smile, they would just squeeze back. 

He thought of the last time he kissed her. They were waiting for her dad to pick her up in front of the mall, she had kissed him and given him such a sad look,. He thought it was because she was going to miss him the next day while she was at her appointment.

“I love you El.”

“I love you to Mike.”

Well, that’s what a pretend girlfriend would say, wasn’t it?

“You guys can still be friends,” Max continued, “But for both your sake's, you should give that a few weeks or even a few months before you talk to each other again.”

_ And there it is folks. The  _ we-can-still-be-friends _ relationship death knell. _

The realization that it was all over drove Mike to his knees, his heart shattered and his soul hissed out between the broken shards. His breath hitched in a desperate attempt to breath, but the only air he could bring it was expelled immediately from his sobs. 

He didn’t remember much after that. He thinks he remembers getting up and leaving the school. He thinks he remembers walking home and sneaking into this basement. He thinks he remembers getting his backpack ready with food, and a gym bag with a sleeping bag in it. He thinks he remembers walking to the junkyard. The party had never really hung out there it so it seemed to be the perfect place to hide in solitude. He thinks he remembers crying himself to sleep in the back of the bus that was still there rusting away.

He thinks remembers all of that. And maybe all that did happen. At least some of it did, he would wake up occasionally and wasn’t really sure of his surroundings. But he didn’t care, as soon as he thought of El, he would cry himself back to sleep.

Sometimes he would wake, and just pretend he had a girlfriend and that she loved him. That she called him  _ sweetie _ it made his heart jump when she called him that. He would revisit the  _ pretend girlfriend _ days at they liked to call them. How happy he was even though he’d been in a lot of pain.

He remembered every time he was able to complete an exercise, El would give him a kiss. He remembered the nurse’s comment, “Those must be really good kisses Miss Hopper, because his EEG’s are off the charts when you kiss him.”

Mike wasn’t surprised. His heart beat faster every time he saw her. Every time they touched it was electric. He would see her eyes widen, and her smile and knew she was feeling the exact same thing.

An historic country war torn with bomb blasts and ruins. 

A beautiful valley filled with volcanic ash. 

That’s what it was like to have a pretend girlfriend. One you were in love with. One where you weren’t the one pretending.

The bright promising light that was Mike Wheeler, was now a dark husk rotting in the back of an abandoned bus.

XXXXX

“We’re not kidding Max, where is Mike?” Dustin was doing the talking and Lucas was trying not to look at Max.

“I don’t know. If he’s not hanging out with you two losers I don’t know where he is. With your attitude I’m not sure I’d tell you anyway.”

Dustin shrugged, “You don’t have to tell us, I’m not sure Hopper is going to let it go that easy.”

“Hopper? Why would he care? Mike is not longer El’s boyfriend.”

“Yeah, so we heard. You’ll excuse me if I think that’s a load of shit. Anyway, nobody has seen Mike for two days, he’s now a missing person.”

“What?” Max couldn’t keep the worry off her face. The last time she’d seen Mike he was on his knees crying is heart out. She felt bad for him, but she’d done it for El. El may not have been so brave and changed her mind.

“You heard me. It doesn’t matter what you think of Mike, he’s missing, we just got grilled for a couple of hours, you’re next.”

Another day went by. Max knew Mike had taken it a lot harder than either her or El thought he would. Mike hadn’t seen El now for seven days, and neither had Max. Something was going on.

  
  


XXXXX

Hopper put a pad of yellow legal paper and a pencil in front of Max. 

She was sitting in a mostly unused interview room at the police station. 

“Ok, I”m tell you what I told the rest of his friends. List every single place you can think of that he might be. Any place you guys hung out at even once. I don’t care if you weren’t supposed to be doing it or not. This isn’t about getting you and your friends in trouble. It’s about finding Mike.”

Hopper’s deep set eyes made asking any questions a non-issue. She managed to fill both pages with specific locations. When he came back into the room he was impressed with her list.

“How come you know so many places but Henderson was a total waste of time?”

“He’s Mike’s best friend, he’s just nervous and worried.”

“And you’re not?”

“Mike and I never really clicked liked the rest of them did. That’s why it was easier for me to tell him El dumped his ass. And speaking of El.-”

Hopper cut her off, grabbed the list. “You’re free to go.” He said over his shoulder as he walked out.

  
  


XXXXX

  
  


“Shit.” Hopper said as he headed towards the next place on the list Mayfeild had given him. The junkyard. “These kids really know how to hide.”

But it wasn’t where Mike was hiding so much as how he was staying alive. Was he getting any water? Any food?

Hopper was sure that El hadn’t thought of how serious it might get. It was obvious to anybody that had seen the two together. They were in love. He hated to think his daughter had found that kind of love so early in life, but if it was a true love, he was going to be the happiest father in the universe. Hopper had a lot of respect for Mike. He treated El very well. He couldn’t recall any time in the last three for four years where they’d had a fight or been mad at each other. But now it had all gone to shit and he wasn’t so sure it he was entirely blameless for it.

Hopper entered the bus, he didn’t see anything right away, but did his due diligence and checked each seat on his way to the back of the bus.

He saw the back pack and a lump of something in a sleeping bag at the very back. The flood of relief he felt when he heard saw the rise and fall of something breathing inside it.

“K, kid, get up.”

“Go away.” The voice was weak, but it was Mike’s.

“You’re parents are worried sick about you.”

“I don’t care.”

“Well at least let them know you’re alive.”

“I don’t want to the million questions they’re gonna ask. Can’t take that right now. I can’t take anything right now. Including you.”

“I’m not asking Mike, get up!”

“What part of  _ I don’t care _ threw you off? I’m not going back to my parents. I can’t deal with that right now.”

Hopper thought for a minute.

“Ok. I have a place you can hide out and no one will know you are there. You can stay there as long as you want. But you’ll freeze to death out here. I don’t want that on my conscience. It’s bothering me enough as it is.”

Mike was silent.

“I don’t want to be bothered, not even by you. Deal?”

“Deal.”

When Mike climbed out of his sleeping bag Hopper's first thoughts were  _ Oh, shit. He’s in bad shape. I don’t think he would have lasted too many more nights. _

  
  


XXXXX

Mike was thankful for the silence. Hopper didn’t hit him with a ton of questions. Questions he wouldn’t have been able to answer anyway. 

He had no idea where they were going. They had stopped in the middle of nowhere and were trudging through the woods. He had lost all sense of direction. Hopper was right, he didn’t think anybody would find him out here. His body anyway.

He stumbled a few times and Hopper steadied him. He was weak from lack of food. He hadn’t felt like eating anything. He still didn’t feel like any food, but he was cold so sleeping someplace warm would allow him to think about what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Nothing came to mind right now, that was for sure. 

A cold wind had started up, the wind whistled through the trees. He started to shiver. Mike didn't think he'd ever be warm again.

“We’re here.” Hopper announced.

_ Here? Here where? _

A darkness up ahead, looked like a cabin.  _ Out in the middle of nowhere. Hopper wasn’t kidding. Nobody was going to find him out here.  _

_ Good. _

It was weird that Hopper knocked on the door though. Sounded like Morse Code but Mike wasn’t really paying any attention.

He heard a bunch of locks disengage.

“I’m going stay out here for a smoke. I’ll check in with you before I take off.”

Mike shambled up the porch stairs. He opened the door, walked in and closed it behind him.

“I”m so sorry Mike.” 

Mike was looking into the eyes of the girl he still loved.  _ My pretend girlfriend now. And only in my daydreams. _

He collapsed on the floor.


	9. The Pretend Wife

“How could you  _ do _ that to him, El?” Max was crying in the message she left on El’s answering machine.

“I did what you told me to do. You have now officially broken up. I guess you’re happy now. I left no room for any change of… anything. No room for hope for him..”

Max was crying harder now, “I’ve never seen anybody cry that hard. He loves you so much. You don’t deserve him.”

A tear ran down El’s cheek. She continued to listen.

“I thought he was going to die of a broken heart. Right there on the floor.”

“I don’t think we can be friends any more El. Not after this.”

“I hope the new guy you’re screwing is worth losing your best friend over.  _ And _ the guy who was going to love you forever. If I thought I had any chance with Mike… I…”

There was a click. That was the entire message. 

How had it fallen apart so quickly?  They were the talk of the school. Mike and El. You very rarely saw one without the other. Just a week ago they had been happy and in love.

She thought back to the day in the mall. She had been scared to tell Mike that she wouldn’t see or talk to him the next day. He was always the most understanding. He wouldn’t flip out over something like that. 

She had been nervous the next day. Her appointment with Dr. Owens was going to result in bad news. News she had been expecting and had already come to terms with. She was still nervous.

What she hadn’t expected was the second bit of bad news. News he had written down on a piece of paper and shown her and her dad:

BRENNER KNOWS YOU ARE HERE EL. PUT ON THE SPARE LAB COATS AND FOLLOW ME DOWN THE HALL.

As they walked down the lab hallway, Dr. Owens had given her dad another piece of paper. Her dad passed her the new note while he was driving back to the cabin.:

BRENNER WILL USE EL’S FRIENDS TO GET TO H ER. SHE NEEDS TO CUT TIES WITH THEM. NOW. AND THEN GO INTO HIDING UNTIL HE IS CAUGHT.

“What does Dr. Owens mean by cutting ties?” She had asked her dad.

“Honey, you are going to have to make it look like you and Max are no longer friends. At all. And that you and Mike are no longer going out.”

“Oh, no.” She had started crying right away. “I can’t. Not Mike. I love him.”

“I know, you will have to compromise. It will be a  _ pretend  _ breakup. But it  _ has _ to be convincing.”

El had no idea how to do that. Her dad could saw it in her face.

“All you do is have Max tell Mike you’ve broken up and then don’t to to her or you can even blame her. Word will get around.”

“For how long?”

“Until I can catch that psychotic son of a bitch.”

“I don’t want to.”

“You have to honey, it will keep Mike safe for you… It will keep you safe for both Mike… and for me.”

There was a funny sound to her dad’s voice. It wasn’t so much what he was saying, although that was bad enough, it was how he sounded when he said it.

She’d heard it before. Her dad didn’t want to lose her.

She would do this for her dad, for max, and especially for Mike. She would die for Mike.

“Ok.” Her voice didn’t convey the conviction she felt.

Because of all that. She had probably lost her best friend. She had broken Mike’s heart, and her own with a  _ pretend _ breakup. It was a lie. The most important rule the Party had. She had broken it. She  _ hated  _ the word “ _ pretend” _ .

El had cried on her dad’s shoulder for hours.

XXXXX

Watching the news while sitting on the sofa, a report that Mike Wheeler had gone missing. He was nowhere to be found.

At first it didn’t register. When it did, when she saw his picturing confirming that it was  _ her _ Mike, she went cold inside.

A little of the girl that made up El Hopper was torn from her that night. El wasn’t sure she would ever be whole again.

Not without Mike.

Nothing was possible without him.

_ Nothing. _

XXXXX

“I’m so sorry Mike.” 

El was looking into the eyes of the boy she still loved. The one she had  _ pretended  _ to break up with.

He collapsed on the floor.

“Mike!” She ran to him, she was almost stopped in her tracks. She knew it was Mike but he was almost unrecognizable. He was gaunt and haggard looking. His face was almost great and a shallow. 

She managed to get him to the sofa. “What are you doing here? Hopper said I would be alone and no one would bother me. Go away El. I got your message loud and clear.”

“I had to be convincing Mike.”

“Five stars for you. You were. Leave me alone please.”

“It was supposed to be a  _ pretend _ breakup.”

“Ok, I’ll  _ pretend _ I care. Go away El.”

“You heartbroken and feeling insecure right now. That's on me... I got these the day I went to my appointment.” She handed Mike two notes Dr. Owens and written.

He reluctantly took them from her and read them.

“Who’s Brenner?”

“Papa.”

Mike looked mad, “ _ That’s _ the asshole that had you locked up. And he’s still after you?”

El looked at him a second a nodded. “That’s why I’m here. And I begged my dad to find you and bring you here.”

“But why is he still after you?”

El tilted her head forward and took the notes of Mike’s hands and put them on the coffee table.

He looked back and forth from the notes to her over and over again.

“My name is Eleven. That’s the last of my secrets Mike. You know everything now.”

“So… Eleven.” Mike looked at her, with such hope in his eyes that El’s tears started again. “You… you still love me?” 

She could see he was close to a breakdown. She nodded, “I still love you Mike. That’s why I did all this. I ruined both our lives.”

He smiled and said weakly, “Maybe after Brenner is caught, you can be my  _ pretend  _ wife. My telekinetic wife.”

“No.”

Mike looked down, the sadness in his voice tore at her heart. “Ok.”

“It can’t be a  _ pretend  _ anything anymore, Mike. It has to be real. From this day forward.”

“Ok then,” Mike looked up at her. “Will you be my  _ real _ wife then?”

“Yes… but.” She said gently, “We’re too young to get married Mike.” It was El’s turn to look down.

_ He just asked me to marry him! _

“Not in Hawkins, Indiana we’re not. We’re both seventeen, we can register and get married the same day. We don’t even need any witnesses. Some paperwork is involved. I don’t think it will be a problem.”

El’s eyes went wide. “You’re serious.”

“I’ve never lied to you El.” She winced knowing she would never forgive herself for the horribly lie she’d had to tell Mike to keep them safe.

He caught the wince, “You  _ had  _ to do it El. I get it now. It hurt. It hurt a lot. But being with you the rest of our lives… well… it’s done and forgotten.”

  
  


XXXXX

El lay her head on Mike’s chest as they snuggled into bed.

_ I’m going to be Mrs. El Wheeler… Forever. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to end this one cleanly. I ran out of story :/


End file.
